


Not cute

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@blaineandsamevanderson  asked:</p><p>Captain Canary Prompt: The team winds up in Portland Or for a while and Sara and Leonard discover the food trucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not cute

“So you`ve never been to Portland before?”

 

“As I said.”

 

Sara couldn`t contain her grin at Leonard`s admission, and she turned to Rip to hide it. “Rip, we`re free today, right?”

 

The former Timemaster was busy looking over some documents on the table, and he nodded without looking at his companions. “As long as I can`t find any further leads on Savage`s position, yes.”

 

“Good! There`s something I want to do, and you`re coming with me,” she said, turning to Leonard with a smile.

 

He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and a skeptic expression on his face. “Any chances that we`re robbing a museum?”

 

“Nope! But there will be food, and I`m buying.”

 

“Sounds terribly like a date,” he said, trying to elicit some embarrassment out of Sara.

 

“Or I could take someone else with me,” she said, pulling out her phone from a pocket. “I have a couple of friends in Portland, in 2016.”

 

Leonard grabbed her elbow with a sigh. “Nice try,” he said, taking the phone from Sara`s hands and guiding her towards the exit.

 

___________________

 

“You know, Leonard, you`re cute when you`re jealous.”

 

“I`m not _cute_ ,” he said, with a hint of repulsion in his tone. “And I`m definitely not jealous. It's just impolite to turn down free food,” he drawled, looking straight at her with a smirk.

 

She decided to let it go, and asked about his food instead. “So, a hot-dog? I would have expected you to get - I don`t know - an ice cream?”

 

“I happen to love hot dogs,” he said, before taking a bite. The thing actually looked good, but it was messy to eat, and as he finished chewing Sara noticed a smudge of mustard by the corner of his mouth.

 

Her hand was on his cheek before she even realized what she was doing, and she swiped the mustard away with her thumb. He froze in place, and she almost giggled at his expression. Deciding to take a chance, she stared at him and she sucked her thumb clean. "Yeah, it's good."

 

He looked at her with his trademark grin. "Well, if you _wanted_ some, you only had to _ask_."


End file.
